lessafandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 171
There is a thick fog as White and Lessa drive through it in their truck. White stops the truck and wonders what this place is. He sifts through the ashes of the vigilante group and wonders what happened there. Lessa picks up a jacket and White recognises it as the uniform of the Militia. Lessa stares at the jacket, before telling White they should get going. White states he can't drive since his sight is hindered and that he's going to need Lessa's help. As the two drive along, they notice clothes and ashes along the roadside. White asks Lessa if he's familiar with the Militia kids, before realising they're dead. White informs Lessa, he doesn't know what's going right now, even though he served under Ares for a long time, he wasn't told anything. White enquires if Ares is dead and whether he lost to the red idiot. White having not had a reply from Lessa for a while, asks if he's even listening to him. He looks over to the other side of the truck, but can't see Lessa. He moves around the truck and is confused to see Lessa lying face down, on the ground. White wonders what he's doing and why he's lying on the ground all of a sudden. White tries to wake Lessa and flips him onto his back. White is confused by the glowing blue light coming from Lessa's heart and wonders what it is and why his heart is shining. Lessa grabs hold of White's arm, leaving White startled. Lessa explains to White that whenever he falls asleep, he must wake him up, as he doesn't have much time. A few moments later White is sitting down, scratching his head. He looks over at Lessa and mutters that he wakes up, but doesn't get up and if he's going to faint anywhere, it'll cause a lot of trouble. White starts to get annoyed and stands up. He wonders how he wound up in this situation, since it's not his part-time job, concluding that it's really annoying. White stands over Lessa, grabs hold of his ear and starts shouting for him to get up quickly, using several strong expletives and insults. After getting no response from Lessa, White realises this is a lot of fun and starts hurling more insults at Lessa. Lessa gets up and accidentally hits White in the face, leaving White screaming in pain. Lessa looks at him, and White asks him to stop sitting there and make the pain stop. White is annoyed and asks why Lessa is sleeping all of a sudden. Lessa sits up holding his head and enquires if he was asking about Ares earlier, Lessa tells White that Ares is dead. White is shocked and seeing the disturbed look on Lessa's face, sits down next to him wondering if it was the red idiot and asking if Ares is really dead. Lessa replies it was, and that White is correct. Lessa requests White not ask him for any details, since his heart isn't in a good condition. White gets angry, stating toothache is better. He reveals the days he spent living under Ares and Caleb were like living in hell, and that dying is too good for him. Lessa agrees, noting that White is correct in what he says. White noticing Lessa's expression calls out his lies, adding that he doesn't seem to think so. Lessa turns away as White continues to inform Lessa of how Ares hated him, and how he'd always think about new ways to either surpass him or kill him, and that in order to find a way that worked, Ares would use him as an experiment. White concludes that Ares is nothing more than trash and that Lessa should forget about him. Lessa turns back and asks what White is saying and whether he's trying to comfort him. White tells Lessa to forget his bitter mistakes and not to cling to them now, before adding he's not comforting him. Lessa asks if White is sick. White replies that he doesn't want to take care of him. Lessa is confused and asks if that's the case, then was he worried about him. White snaps and says he can't take it anymore, and tells Lessa to stop asking him, adding that he doesn't understand the words of the younger generation. White gets up, dusts himself off and tells Lessa they have to get going, as they're running out of time. In the enclosed dimension, Ra orders Luciel to show himself. Ra states that he deceived Michael's noble sacrifice, stole the life of a soul and for that sin, he will pay the price. Luciel is inside Lucy's body having trapped her soul. Luciel walks towards Ra calling him his father and disagreeing with his words. Luciel states he no longer fears him and moves towards Ra. Please support POGO by visiting the raw after reading this: * https://comic.naver.com/webtoon/detail.nhn?titleId=603159&no=114 Category:Chapters Category:Season 03